1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for loading and ejecting a magazine accommodating a plurality of disks in and out of a disk player.
2. Description of the Related Art
A magazine in which a plurality of disks are inserted and stored is used in a disk player to reproduce one of the stored disks. The magazine is inserted into a disk player main body. When completely inserted, the magazine is supported by a stopper which is operated by a sensor to thus prevent the magazine from being ejected from the disk player main body. When ejecting the magazine, the stopper returns to the initial position through manipulation by a user and then the magazine is ejected out of the disk player by a spring which presses against the magazine.
In a disk player according to the conventional technology, a sensor for detecting whether a magazine is inserted into an insertion opening is required in loading the magazine in a disk player main body. Also, an additional dumping mechanism such as a hydraulic damper is needed to prevent abrupt ejection of the magazine by the spring during ejection of the magazine. Therefore, there are disadvantages in that the entire system of the disk player is complicated.